


The "First" Star Festival

by waccharimasu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Festivals, Fluff, Gen, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: Mistero had its annual festival in memorial of Vega during his thousand-year slumber and the ancestors that rested by the shining stars above. Now that Vega is awakened, Capella decides to make Vega's "first" Star Festival very memorable.This happens not long after the original timeline of Hoshimeguri ends.
Relationships: Capella & Vega (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Celestial Skies Zine





	The "First" Star Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I had the amazing opportunity to participate in the Celestial Zines arranged by @ainanazines on Twitter! Go check out the zine, the other participants had done really amazing art pieces and fics! 
> 
> As goes to me, I hope you enjoy mine too!

Every year, during Vega's thousand-year slumber, a festival is being held. Not only to remember about him and his deeds, it's also a festival to celebrate the stars that shone above the planet of Mistero. They believed that souls of their beloved departed to the twinkling lights above, resting in peace there.

For once, Capella thought the same too. During his watch over the white-haired Guardian, he silently wished for the stars for him to be awake in the near times, so that he won't feel this rising sadness upon his heart again. But, that doesn't matter anymore, since the meeting of Hope and his group of unlikely friends leads to the awakening of Vega.

With that, the people of Mistero are more than happy to welcome their beloved Guardian back, just in time for the Star Festival. The celebration itself was held during the changing of the Spring's constellations to the Summer's constellations. It's like changing their old withered petals of spring blossoms to the even more bright and colorful, flourished summer flowers.

Capella puts the last ones of the blooming star magnolias onto the vase on Vega's studies. The Guardian looks up from his scrolls, putting his quill back to the ink bottle.

"It's almost summer, right Capella?" he asks, while locking eye-contact with his attendant

The blonde one nods before answering, "Yes, so does also the Star Festival."

"I'm starting to look forward to this celebration, after hearing your stories about it," Vega says in excitement

The violet-eyed Guardian then thinks. "It's a celebration to our ancestors, don't you think it would be nice if the others could come here?"

Capella blinks several times at Vega's question. "P-Pardon?"

"Celebrating with the citizens of Mistero only is nice, but I do have a debt of gratitude to the people who saved me. What do you say, Capella?" he says, his violet irises twinkles

Vega is right, his awakening happened with the help of others. Normally, he would agree to every decision the Guardian made, but now since he was asked for his opinion about it, he had to let his voice out.

Capella's lips tugged into a smile before speaking, "The more, the merrier, right? Then, I shall write invitations later."

Yes, like Capella said, the more the merrier! But, before that, comes responsibilities that he and Vega must do, in order to make this festival ongoing. The blonde attendant wants his beloved and admired one to be happy on his "welcome back" festival, so he gotta do his best.

First, since the announcement for the Festival date is already dispatched by messengers from the Temple, now it's his job to supervise over the preparation. Vega told him to leave writing invitations to the other leaders of the five planets to the Guardian himself, and thus he rode his trusty horse towards the city center, to begin his first job on the list.

"Oh! Capella-sama! It's nice to see you again!" the old vendorman greets the blonde-haired attendant, as he going down from his horse

He gives the old vendorman a kind smile before saying, "It's nice to see you again too, sir. How was the fireworks assembly doing?" 

"Doing great as always. My grandchildren are helping too. They were really happy to see Vega-sama on the Festival," the old vendorman tells, while he was stacking crates of crackers on the cobbled stone ground

"I'm sure everyone is looking forward to it. Well then, I shall take my leave," Capella then moves on to his next objective

Meanwhile, the invitation letters Vega had written, was sent through holographic mail to the other five leaders of the stars. Each of them replies with them agreeing to come to the festival, giving more of the excitement to the white-haired Guardian. But, through that excitement, he felt nervous. This would be the festival where the people of Mistero welcome him back, and surely he wants them to see the best of him. 

He puts his quill down, looking at the empty papers that were supposed to be the invitations. Vega knows that he shouldn't have any of these setbacks that were resided in his mind shown to the public. Everyone upon this universe looks up to him as a saint, a leader. Yes, he should keep that for later. At least, until the Festival is done.

Two nights later, people from the city are flocking the Temple grounds, to see the releasing of the magically-made starlights to the sky as the opening of the Festival. Capella is guiding Vega out from the sleeping quarters to the Temple grounds, amazed upon his outfit for the ceremony. Flowy and elegant; adorned in white, forest green, and gold. Capella also brings out his ceremonial outfit for the occasion.

"You look gorgeous tonight, Vega-sama," the attendant starts the conversation

Vega's light chuckles echoing through the silent hallways that connected to the Temple. "Thank you for your kind compliment, Capella. You obviously had done your best on your outfit too."

"Are you nervous regarding the ceremony, if it's selfish of me to ask it to you?"

Vega stops on his tracks. Capella had sensed it throughout the preparation period for the Star Festival, but he just gained the courage to ask about it now.

"Well, I'm also a mere human once, it's obvious that I felt nervous…" the violet-eyed Guardian mutters

Capella immediately speaks, "Do not worry, I shall cover for you if your nervousness comes in."

Vega looks to his attendant, seeing such determination. "A-Are you sure, Capella? The releasing ceremony takes so much magical energy for someone like you—!"

Capella stops him by kneeling down in front of him. The blonde attendant puts his right hand by his heart, a gesture of what a knight would do.

"Then I wouldn't be your attendant if I haven't used my time to hone my ability for that occasion. I am chosen because the priests by the Temple regards my knowledge. You still remembered it, am I right?" he speaks, crystal-clear blue eyes sparkling beneath the night sky

"Capella…" 

Vega felt he was a stupid person, that his attendant acts more reserved and wiser than himself. He quickly recomposes himself, by taking slow deep breaths. Once he is sure, he looks again at Capella who is standing up by the front of him.

"Come on, we shall not make our people wait," the Guardian says, quickly walks

"Yes, I understand," Capella bows his head and follows the Guardian on his tail

That's the Vega he always knew, as Capella thinks. The ceremony by the Temple grounds runs smoothly, with Vega reciting the spell in an ancient language. The releasing ceremony is to symbolise the breaking of the Star Jewel into six pieces, as the magical starlights flew to the night sky, colored in every hue of a rainbow.

The citizens who witnessed it, awed in such perfect performance of magecraft. They cheered, whistles and compliments given to the Guardian. After the ceremony, the parade awaits. Vega sits by the special venue that has been prepared to host the royalty guests, in a throne-like seat that is colored white gold and draped with forest green satin strips— the colors of Mistero.

"So this is… the Festival to celebrate… me?" he says to himself, definitely awed

"Everyone including myself looked up at you, and yes this is the celebration I had seen for many years already," Capella answers, who stands besides Vega's seat

"But, this is your first time celebrating it with me, right Capella?"

"Yes… Yes it is…" he nod his head gently

Vega sweetly smiles, as he gestures to his attendant to come closer. The Guardian enclosed his two palms on Capella's right hand, secretively because the blonde covers him from the eyes of the citizen and the guests of honour.

"That makes us even then," Vega points out, excitement in his voice

"I can see that too. Well, how was your  _ first _ Star Festival, Vega-sama?"

Everything's been new to him, it feels like he was reborn upon the world he had created and protected, to feel of the people and the life that is sprouting out. Surely, he who carries the guilt to ever break the Star Jewel in the first place, sees that they weren't looking at him as the guilty. He was beyond words, to the point he can no longer express in words.

Vega looks again at Capella, violet eyes shone beneath the shining moon and the stars, no longer shrouded in doubt and freight— the same pair who bestows everyone with happiness and hope. 

The Guardian thanked him, "It was… very memorable. Thank you, Capella."

Even after he heard the same compliment throughout his devotion to Vega, he had never bored of it. Each time he heard it, he felt like he was flying to the skies above. And that surely fueled him to do his best, more. Besides, every human only lives once, so they gotta make the most of it.

Capella puts his right palm to his heart, nodding to the words of gratitude towards him, "I appreciate your kind compliment, Vega-sama."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you give them a kudos and/or a comment!
> 
> find me on twitter @/umeirohane!


End file.
